User talk:Imperial Wyrm
The Frieza one is my old sig. Jadenyuki93 . . . Talk . . . ' ' Hey Hey Jadenyuki93, Want Me to make you a custom sig? CertainlyNot '' Talk '' 21:54, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey what you been up to? Lookout: The Anime Can I be in the Story? 19:35, March 21, 2013 (UTC) 1. Nikad 2. Hubil Can you be More Specific so I can answer the Question you told me last? 1. The Guy that voices Gohan 2. The guy that voices Piccolo RP Yo Elcid we need you for RP. Get on chat we are doing "Hell Grand Tournament" Arc Thingie. Hey Jaden i decide to give up on this Role Play i'm going back to Code Lyoko Role Play Super Saiyan 6 Goku (talk) 21:40, June 27, 2013 (UTC)Super Saiyan 6 GokuSuper Saiyan 6 Goku (talk) 21:40, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Fwens Will I never become your "bud"? T_T Get back in chat and RP betch. - Supreme Kuzon (talk) 03:16, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Still using that sig I made you? Lmao CertainlyNot Talk BTW reach 5K edits then talk. Lmao CertainlyNot Talk AQ/WOW Replacement. Yo, I found a replacement. Runescape! Its old, but it's like an alternative to WOW! There's a choice! Of playing it in the bowser(like AQ) or downloading it!(WoW). Up to you if you wanna play! http://www.runescape.com/community Why Yeah I am Added category Hey! I am back! Can you take over my pages please, and remember, download Kik messsenger, my name will be Legend Drex, I will be there, just download it, ima on I pad, so I don't think it is ther for comp, but just try, it should be probably on a tablet. --Love Vauban 08:52, September 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You can play with any of my characters --Love Vauban 08:26, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Do not take this as spam The reason I do this is because I want to Rp and alpha has rights on UDB, and Over 9000 and Alpha have supreme OPS, and they are the only ones who Rp other than Fangirl, but you guys have to ban me for no reason, I dint GodmodHe, Alpha did, he told me I get sucked into a blackhole(I can resist that and somehow I was in another dimension but still I went in) and he told I bacon into spaghetti(My guys science does it work like that, I can get out and a blackhole gives me power) And I used to say I am better than alpha(IBTA) because it is fun and he likes to insult me(And I do not want to insults because for a long time I have not insulted and I insult rarely and I want to keep it that way) and you ban me!(intended for FWNR and LoneNord) Why? Because I stayed a good boy and insulted him only once or I was falsely accused of god modding, spamming, I spammed when no one was responding and this is what he calls spam(A but sensible version) Hello Hi Fr FWNR :) Alpha Hello, anyone there, is there anyone (And then to check my connection after a min) That's absolutely stupid and his another reason was Hey, guys How ya Doin, Good, good, Yeah good. Insane bros messing with a guy with no rights and is absolutely correct except for some small mistakes which, which I don't even deserve a kick for, som I am the victim for no reason, that's why I wanted to get back to UDB, at least there no body hates me and is a dictator(Other than Alpha) and that is a peaceful happy society of people who hate us because of THIS. Love Vauban 14:28, September 19, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE, UNBAN FOR NOW! I beg you, 6 people and Jeice, you and Jeice, I wanted to meet you both, please! �� Love Vauban 16:34, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Kill of VAUBAN! Please do what the message says, but do it as a necessarily use or many people(Humans) and Ethan would die, try to make that King hot kills him, and to announce my saga, can you do what Kuzon did for universal war saga, same rules except for the death part, VIP's have more chances to die.Love Vauban 11:33, September 22, 2013 (UTC) In detail, later, and if you have iOS, or I pad, tell me, I have a good free game and I play it, download it and play with me, become my friendLove Vauban 11:33, September 22, 2013 (UTC) wanna make new people? Help ya! That one or Hello, how are you Just askin, can any of my pages be promoted to be a lookout main crew so people can see the, at least for one day, Rychron has zero, I mean zer comments, keep on going to people and tell them to spread my articles, Just please. Love Vauban 08:10, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Pics The guy in the sunglasses is from the first deus ex game, and the guy in the cloak is a guy from random searches. Use neo if you want, only if it makes sense like he is a clone or his twin brother(you can relate Your characters to mine if you ask, I will only allow if you say 'please' :)), or make it that his face got changed or something, as long it makes sense. Love Vauban 11:55, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Arc creation I like you then I like you more than Jeice so I am giving you a chance, or, let's say, I want you, to help me make a good story for my arc, so anytime you wanna come online, we will discuss, uh yeah, we or you will give a small part of the arc and say most of the arc is made by you(yeah, most of the arc will be made by you, I'm too lazy), so whenever you want, just choose your time or some other place's time and tell me when to come(I prefer some other place), try to make it morning or afternoon for you, cuz I live in Asia and like to make my articles in the morning and chat and rp in the night. I like the Ethan pic by the way. Making a template for ya Hey, I thought if doing something for ya, so I will make a template sayin:Pagename is strictly property of User:Imperial Wyrm Kay? Template Never mind, I will change Love Vauban 18:24, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Get Your ass on chat!!! What it says, no offense, ---- Zang Can you make him a little older by some time thingy or something and he can go god state. Cuz Zreta can, and I want ssj4 or 3 Kuro, God State Zang, GS Zreta and Nilso fight KH, and escape him, }}} xxxxxGet on chatVauban, the awesome wikian (talk) 17:42, October 18, 2013 (UTC)xxxxx Get back on chat. I was eating tacos, i'm back now, Get on chat.